


our torn up minds

by summerhurleys



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, ghost!Gabe, mental!AU, mental!Sam, this actually is a stupid fic that was a stupid plotbunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>So maybe being in this room wasn’t so bad, Sam thought to himself as he lay on the unfamiliar bed in the unfamiliar room. This wasn’t home, and he had a feeling he wouldn’t be home for a very long time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                ‘Yeah, you’re sure as hell to be staying around here for awhile, Samsquatch.’</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	our torn up minds

**Author's Note:**

> this was written with absolutely no grammer or spelling check late at night and it was shit thrown onto a word document, but i seemed to like it enough to post it on my tumblr. ha. Hope you enjoy it nontheless!

So maybe being in this room wasn’t so bad, Sam thought to himself as he lay on the unfamiliar bed in the unfamiliar room. This wasn’t home, and he had a feeling he wouldn’t be home for a very long time.

‘Yeah, you’re sure as hell to be staying around here for awhile, Samsquatch.’

Sam jolted up from the bed, and across the room stood a man, a bit shorter than him, but looked older…and he had a mischievous look in his honey colored eyes. ‘I’m not hallucinating again, am I?’ he asked, hesitant because he didn’t know if his room was supposed to be private or if anyone could just walk in.

‘Maybe you are, and maybe you’re not, your choice. You’re noggin’s so fucked up I don’t think you’d know the difference.’

‘I’m not that fucked up! Seeing things isn’t as bad as what my pen pal had! Gabriel……’ Sam trailed off, thinking of the pen pal he had written to three years back.

Gabriel had been a mental patient in New York suffering from the urge to cut, and he also had an impulse to eat candy to the point where he’d throw it up. (he preferred white chocolate bites) But he’d ended up committing suicide and that was around the time Sam had begun to see things he wasn’t supposed to.

‘I know, got drugged up and ate to death.’ The man snorted, a grimace on his face as he sat on the dresser, pulling his legs up to his chest. ‘Betcha don’t know something else about him, Sammy-boy.’ He snapped his fingers twice, appearing next to him on the bed.

Sam nearly shrieked when he appeared, but he kept it himself as he tried to calm himself. None of his other ‘projections’ had been able to just flash from place to place, they had to walk or run to wherever they wanted to go. He was truly freaked out.

‘What don’t I know? We wrote for _years_.’ Sam asks, moving away from the man as he turned to look good and hard at Sam, pulling a Dum-Dum from his coat pocket, mystery flavored.

‘You might not believe me….Think you really wanna know?’

‘Now that you’ve said that, I really want to know. Spit it out.’ Sam narrows his eyes and he leans back against the metal headboard of his bed.

The room drops to a quiet after that, and it sticks like that for a long time. Until the mysterious man unfolds from his sitting position to lay across the bed, lolly in his mouth as the bed shrieks under him. ‘You may or may not know me as your ever-so friendly neighborhood pen-pal, Gabriel Novak.’

‘No. You can’t be Gabriel. _He’s dead_.’ Sam whispers in reply, moments after letting this information sink in.

‘Well, when you’re so mentally weak, it’s not hard for ghosts to come around without real intent, Sambo. Thought I’d drop by, say hey, and maybe poof off somewhere else.’

‘But why now? It’s been three years, and I’ve been seeing people and things for that long. Why?’

‘Because,’ Gabriel sighs, taking the Dum-Dum out of his mouth with a _pop!_ ‘You would have dismissed me before now. You’re in the loony-bin, and you’re gonna need me around, kiddo, if you seriously want to get out of here slightly alive.’

Sam’s mouth has dropped by this point, and he’s rather surprised nobody has come in to check on him, they’re supposed to if he talks to air for too long. Gabriel just rolls onto his side, making eye contact with Sam once more.

‘Just think of me as your guide through mental life, and maybe I won’t fuck you up as bad as I did to myself.’


End file.
